


Charred Remnants

by demoka



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fire, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Johanna deal with their triggers in a fiery way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charred Remnants

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag5.  
> Prompt: pyro

Johanna just followed her home one day. Katniss didn’t try to dissuade her. It helped somehow, having each other there to pick up the pieces after a panic attack.

One of the ways they deal with memories of the Games is to burn things. Little reminders. Once there was a little wooden toy in the market that reminded Johanna of her little brother that she would never see again. She stood there screaming for a good five minutes before Katniss had had enough and bought the damn thing, and then dragged an intensely wide-eyed and silent Johanna back to their house. In the front yard she proceeded to build up a small kindling, and set it ablaze.

Once she had carefully situated herself around Johanna, one arm around her stomach, holding her close, with her other hand she offered the offending object. With her chin on Johanna’s shoulder Katniss watched as Johanna’s hand casts the wooden toy into the fire.

Johanna particularly favours fire as it warms them both and is the enemy of water. And as Katniss always reminds her, even if a fire is extinguished by water, it can be built up again, just as they are there to rebuild each other whenever a bad memory breaks them down.


End file.
